


Octobussy

by the_last_dillards



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Consentacles, Crack Treated Seriously, Holodecks/Holosuites, Julian at the Academy, Other, Oviposition, Sexual Roleplay, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, dub-con roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Julian Bashir, intrepid explorer, is stranded on a deserted planet when he comes across the most exotic of creatures.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Tentacle Monster
Comments: 33
Kudos: 34





	Octobussy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry about the title. Not beta'd.

Julian Bashir, intrepid explorer, waded through the muck in search of interesting things to scan.

It had only been a day since his runabout had gone down from mechanical failure, and he’d been forced to land on this jungle world. He’d been uninjured thankfully, but the closest ship would take three days at maximum warp to reach him. 

He wasn’t worried much in the meantime. Most of the non flight systems were still functional so he was well set to wait. And it just so happened that this world was totally uncharted. A perfect opportunity to make his mark by exploring and taking data.

There was a ripple in the water a few feet from him.

Julian turned toward it to scan, excited at the possibility of discovering some strange new animal.

That was odd. He wasn’t picking anything up.

Then another ripple from his other side.

Julian saw a flash of something this time. Long and smooth, darting through the water. Some kind of fish?

There was a brush against his ankle. 

No, not a fish at all. 

A tentacle. 

It wrapped around his ankle.

Julian sighed and leaned down to unwrap it. “Hey there, you. None of that now.”

Another one appeared and grabbed at his hand. 

“Hey!” He pulled to try to escape but it was no use. They were strong and covered in suckers.

Julian began to panic now. He dropped his tricorder to try disentangling his other hand, only to find yet another appendage wrapping around that one. 

He tripped backwards, landing on his arse in the shallow water.

And then he saw it. 

A writhing mass of tentacles that connected to some kind of massive cephalopodic creature, at least three times his size.

Julian gaped stupidly at it, then realized he should probably be struggling to get away lest he become lunch.

But the tentacles just kept coming. They wrapped around his arms and legs and torso, forcing him still. 

So this was how Julian Bashir ended. Eaten by a giant tentacle monster on some unknown planet, a billion light years from home.

He grunted as one of the tentacles around his leg continued to wind its way up, settling itself tightly against his crotch. 

Much to his horror, Julian felt himself growing hard. He tried adjusting his position but found moving only made it worse. 

Excellent. Dying with a boner from the creature eating you.

But he wasn’t being eaten. Or at least, not yet. 

The tentacles kept shifting and winding around him, beginning to sneak under his clothes and ripping them at the seams as the sheer volume proved too much for the fabric of his uniform to handle. 

Evidently, the creature disliked eating its meals with the wrapper still on. 

Then he was being dragged towards the center of the pool where the creature lay in wait.

Julian’s heart pounded. 

A tentacle wrapped around his face and forced its way into his mouth, sitting on his tongue and releasing a sweet, thick ooze that ran towards the back of his throat. He choked on it a bit but then suddenly felt strangely calm and euphoric.

This was nice. Like he was in a big, full body hug.

The rest of his clothing gave way, ripping off from the sheer mass of writhing tentacles beneath. 

They were everywhere now it seemed. Sliding along his back. Wrapping around his cock. Running between his toes. Trailing between his arse cheeks. Suctioning over a nipple.

The one on his cock felt particularly nice, gripping it nicely with the end seeming to almost play with his cockhead, teasing the slit there.

There was a gentle prodding around his hole from the one between his cheeks.

Julian continued to suckle, content to let what would happen, happen.

There was a pressure and then with very little resistance from his relaxed muscles, it slid inside.

It felt wonderful.

The suckers created a strange sort of sensation, pulling against his insides. And the thing just kept going up and up. 

He mentally visualized the path of his intestines, and the sharp curve at the sigmoid, wondering distantly just how much was inside him now and how far. The base had gotten huge, making him shiver as it constantly pressed against his prostate.

But then it started to retract out of him. 

_Noo_ , Julian wanted to whine. _Stay there forever._

It was quickly replaced with one much larger and more blunted than the others. The tentacle slid inside his stretched hole with ease, and Julian hummed happily around the one in his mouth.

He tried to wriggle back against it, knowing that he’d probably never be able to fit it quite as far inside as the other but determined to try.

It went in deep and made itself snugly at home inside him. 

Then it seemed to undergo some sort of contraction, shuddering and bumping his prostate again, making him clench and shake in the creature’s grip.

There was a rush of liquid. Something very large and heavy settled inside him, feeling unlike anything else Julian had ever experienced.

The appendage was still for another couple of minutes and Julian squirmed, looking for stimulation. 

The tentacles wrapped tighter around him.

Then the thing shuddered again and another object was deposited inside him. 

_Eggs,_ Julian thought distantly. _It was laying eggs._

And maybe it was the drugged state of his mind but the thought made Julian want to push back against the tentacle and get it as deep as it could go. 

Gods, what would that be like? 

To carry some alien creature’s eggs; be heavy with them, stretching his belly and growing inside him...

Another one slid out and Julian moaned.

He was helped along in his debasement by the honeyed fluid seeping into his mouth. It seemed to give him a strange hyper awareness of his senses. There was the warm water lapping against his skin and running down in rivulets from his hair; the radiating heat from the suns above; the individual presses and pulls of thousands of suckers against him; the grip around his cock that was simultaneously unbearable and not enough.

He wanted to squirm, to create more friction there, but the creature was determined to have him where it wanted him.

Just how many eggs had the creature laid now? 

Julian could feel them weighing down inside him, a strange pressure where there was normally none. His belly had become noticeably distended. He could sense intuitively—or perhaps the creature had some empathic ability—that it was almost done. It seemed to strain now.

And then there it was. One last egg laid in him for safekeeping and then the creature began to retreat. 

The tentacle around his cock began to unwind and as it did, Julian shuddered, finally reaching his peak and coming. It was nice being held in the strong grip as he rode it out, even as it disentangled itself from him. 

It pulled out with a squelching sound, leaving him feeling strange and empty. 

Julian was guided to sit in the shallows again and he lay back, exhausted, one hand over his belly. The drugged haze had already almost completely dissapated from his mind.

“Computer, end program.”

The jungle scene dematerialized around him, leaving only the ripped shreds of his uniform scattered about, a bag of extra clothes and items that he’d stashed in a corner earlier, and a large mass of tentacles in the center of the room.

Julian gave a lopsided smile towards them, feeling his usual post-coital drowsiness, even as thick goop began to leak from him.

[How are you feeling?]

“Absolutely heavenly,” Julian said dreamily.

Cthylla slid over the floor towards him, wrapping a gentle tentacle around his back.

There were times that Julian couldn’t believe his luck in finding an alien partner who was not only understanding of his needs but had desires that complimented his own perfectly. So often had he accidentally offended a potential partner by letting slip the depth and exclusivity of his attraction to aliens.

In Cthylla, however, he found an equal. The Krakenite often extolled how incredibly cute and small and fragile humans were. How strange and exotic his ‘tentacled tentacles’, all smooth and nearly gripless, and that humans almost seemed to need to be cared for and protected in their weakness. 

_Why, I could just eat you up!_ they’d exclaimed on more than one uncomfortable occasion. It was a topic that Julian had yet to find the right time to bring up for a serious talk.

“How are you?” Julian asked, giving them a quick once over for any accidental injuries.

They answered through their telepathic speech. [Fully sated] 

Not what he’d meant but a good enough answer nonetheless.

They rested another gentle tentacle over his front.

Julian would need to get the eggs removed as soon as possible. Not that they were particularly dangerous to him—they were unfertilized and would eventually pass on their own—but he found them uncomfortable to perform his required weekly exercises with. Not to mention certain difficulties with relieving himself.

It was a good thing he had so many willing classmates available to help.

One of the little benefits to attending Starfleet Medical was that whenever embarrassing sex related injuries struck, one never needed to visit the campus hospital. Everyone was always willing to help everyone else out. Always ready for a chance to practice some of their newfound doctor skills under the table. 

So far, Julian had given nearly a dozen of his classmates the chance to practice removing foreign bodies from the colon.

As the holosuite cooled down from its jungle settings, Julian began to shiver, covered as he was in alien fluids. He stood himself up on shaky legs, Cthylla’s long arms following. 

“Think it's about time we headed out. I’ll be needing a shower and you’ll be needing to remoisturize.”

There was a psionic low rumbling in his head that Julian knew was an agreement.

He collected the scattered pieces of his thoroughly defiled costume uniform and dried himself as best he could with the towels he’d brought before dressing. He kneeled down to pick up his padd and checked for new messages.

_From Adwoa—Received 7 minutes ago_  
_Where are you?????_

Julian furrowed his brow. The club didn’t meet on Sundays. What was she on about?

_To Adwoa_  
_?_

_From Adwoa—Received just now_  
_It’s Monday...Medical Ethics I? Your seat is empty again and Dr T’Lonn is glaring at it._

Oh. Oh shit.

He had to get to class!

Julian stood abruptly and then paused, putting a hand on his stomach as he felt his insides shift around strangely with the sudden movement. He couldn’t go into class like this! He probably looked like he had a small melon under his shirt and had crusted goop still on him. 

Julian could just imagine entering the lecture hall, all eyes turning on him as he awkwardly made his way to the back.

What he needed was a shower. But student housing was a good ten minutes away and Medical Ethics I was a good five in the other direction… The class would be more than half over by the time he got there.

But he couldn’t exactly afford to skip again either. Julian was already down to a 97%—the lowest grade he’d ever had in memory—and he couldn't exactly graduate top of his class with such an abysmal performance.

Julian made his decision.

He felt a questioning buzz from Cthylla. He turned around to see them behind him, yellow band designating them as part of Starfleet Security around their mantle.

“Sorry, darling. I forgot I had class. I need to get going right now.”

He leaned over to give them a smooch. They reached up to boop his nose with the tip of an arm in return. A single small sucker latched before pulling off with a pop.

[Have a good day, love.]

Julian ran as fast as he could from the holosuite center, feeling only a little nauseous and uncomfortable for it, and made a mental note to discreetly pull Adwoa aside after class to ask for her assistance.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided this fic and two of my others, [Gul Dukat is a Boob Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909327) (which this was loosely drawn from a line from) and [Educational Materials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214620), all take place in the same universe. Because I can.
> 
> Kudo to get your very own sexy tentacle alien partner.  
> Comment to never end up coming in late to class looking like a hot mess who just fucked a tentacle monster.


End file.
